


Coffee Kisses and a Human Heater

by Moochitats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I was sad to see the lack of x readers for this guy, i love guang hong so much???, shameless fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: It was a cold night, you were tired.





	Coffee Kisses and a Human Heater

**Author's Note:**

> i love guang hong very much

Prompt: “”it’s five degrees outside and you’re a walking human heater”” and coffee kisses

Warm air puffs out from the girl’s mouth, trying to warm her ice cold hands. The air surrounding the vicinity was cold and she was at her limit. Teeth chartering, knees shaking, she doesn’t know how long she can stand the cold. Why was she here?

 

“[F/N]!”

 

Oh right, for him.

 

A Freckled boy approached her, a smile etched on his pretty face. It was her boyfriend, Guang-Hong Ji, a skater who just made his senior debut, and the reason why you were currently freezing your ass off.

 

“H-Hi Guang-Hong!” You stuttered out.

 

The statement made the boy worry; just how long did you stay outside in the cold?

 

“[F/N]? Are you alright?” He asked a worried tone evident in his voice.

 

You shook your head side to side; you didn’t want to worry the boy. He still has another completion to compete in. He shouldn’t worry about how could you currently were.

 

“I’m f-fine, really.” You said, forcing a smile on your chapped lips.

 

Guang-Hong, unsatisfied with your answer, took your hands and placed it near his mouth, blowing his breath against it. Making you shiver.

 

“You liar, you’re very cold.” He said with a slight pout. The action made your face flush red, as if the cold didn’t made it red enough.

 

“I’m sorry Guang-Hong; I didn’t want to bother you about it.”

 

A chuckle escaped his lips, making you a bit confused. He placed his hand on your chin and moved your face forward to give a peck on your forehead. He gave you a cute smile and said;

 

“Silly little [F/N], it’s the duty of the boyfriend to worry about the girlfriend. It’s not a bother at all.”

 

You face turned a few shades darker, (if that was even possible) when did he get so smooth? Wasn’t he a blushing mess whenever he initiates something romantic?

 

“Come on; let’s go back to the hotel.”

 

And with that statement, he took your hand started to drag you towards the direction of the place you two were staying at. Cold air rushes pass you as you walked with your lover, but it didn’t feel as cold as you felt before.

 

_‘I wonder why the cold isn’t bothering me that much.’_

 

Your eyes trailed to the hand grasping yours, it was so warm. How was he able to retain this much body heat in the cold?

 

“Hey Guang-Hong. . .”

 

The boy let out a small hum, signalling that he was listening.

 

“Can you stop for a moment and stand still?”

The boy complied with you request and stood there as still as he could.  You wrapped your arms around him, making him jump in surprise.

 

“[F/N]! Wh-y the sudden hug” He stuttered out. You gave him a cheeky smile.

 

“I’m cold, and you’re warmth makes you a personal walking heater. It makes me want to cuddle you!”

 

The Skater Boy’s face became flushed. God, you didn’t know what you were doing to his poor heart. You were too cute! Both of you stood there for a few moments until you started to receive a few stares from passer-bys.

 

“Um, [F/N]. . .”

 

“Do you want to continue this back at the hotel Guang-Hong?” You said, making the boy nod in agreement.

 

Grabbing your hand, you continued your trek back to the hotel. You enjoyed the warmth being radiated from him.  He was the perfect lover. So caring, so cute, and so pretty.

 

On the way back, something caught your eye. It was a machine that disperses warm drinks. You halted your steps, making Guang-Hong fall back a bit.

 

“What’s the Matter?”

 

You pointed to the vending machine.

 

“I’ll just buy something real quick, wait here!!”

 

And with that statement, you were off to the machine, leaving the boy behind. HE stood there, feeling a bit lonely.  His mind wondered off to thoughts of you. How you would put him first, how you would go to his competitions. Man. he was lucky to have you.

 

A metal can was pressed against his cheek, making him flinch, successfully cutting off his thoughts

 

“Man Guang-Hong, what were you thinking about? You seemed so serious.”

 

It was you, with a concerned look placed on your pretty little face. Your hands held two cans of warm coffee.

 

“I bought you one.” You said, smiling at him. You were practically glowing in his eyes right about now thanks to that smile. He grasped the can, muttering a small “thanks” as he opened the can and sipped the drink.

 

“Mmm, this is good. What flavour is this?” He asked.

 

“Its caramel flavoured! It’s very tasty right?” You said enthusiastically, sipping on your own drink.

 

He nodded, beaming with joy. He never knew this kind of coffee flavour tasted so good. He grabbed your hand once more and continued your way back to the place you were staying at. Walking once more, the both of you enjoyed each other’s presence as you neared the hotel.

 

“What’s the flavour that you picked for yourself [F/N]?” Guang-Hong asked out of the blue.

 

You looked at your empty can.

 

“Its black coffee, it’s very bitter but I love it.”  You explained, making Guang-Hong intrigued with the flavour.

 

“Can I taste it?” He asked curiously.

 

You showed him you empty can, apologizing to him and saying that you’ve finished it in two gulps. He smelled something as you frantically apologize to him. His mind hatched a plan.

 

“Y-You kno-know [F/N}, there another way I could taste your coffee . . .” He said, making your head tilt to your side.

 

“How Guang-Hong? I finish-” You were cut off by something warm, soft and wet.

 

_His lips._

 

His lips were placed on yours, making your face heat up from the intimate contact. He slipped his tongue through your lips easily, mingling the muscle against his. You could still taste the coffee he drank a few moments ago.

 

He pulled away from your flushed face to your dismay. He had a smirk etched on his face.

 

_“You’re right, it its bitter. But you make anything sweeter.”_

 


End file.
